This invention is directed to a suspended woodbeam ceiling construction and more particularly to the attachment clip for the interconnection and support of the woodbeams of the suspended ceiling.
Many commercial buildings have overhead air conditioning duct work, pipes and electrical wiring. A suspended ceiling is positioned therebelow to provide a ceiling for the personnel space. The suspended ceiling is often in the shape of an inverted T-bar which is hung on wires from the overhead. Drop-in ceiling panels lie on the crossbars of the T. This permits ready removal of the panels to execute repairs to the overhead equipment.
Some older homes have high ceilings, and it is desirable to install a suspended ceiling therein. Other homes have plaster ceilings which require extensive repair. In such cases, a suspended ceiling is desirable. Furthermore, in modern construction, translucent light panels and opaque decorative panels can serve to enhance decor, particularly of a room which can be enhanced by subdued overhead lighting. There is need for attachment devices which suitably secure together woodbeams of such suspended ceilings.